Imouto!
by Nek0-j0sHiN
Summary: I find out I'm Kagome's younger sis. There are a few surprises! I've changed chp 8 around a bit, so re-read it and tell me what u think!
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha *Starts crying* life isn't fair.  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$  
  
School just let out, and I'm going to Japan for the whole spring vacation. I just found out that I'm Kagome's younger half sister, I thought and hoped this was just a coincidence, since I always thought she was just an anime character. I can't wait to tell my best friend Vicki. All she knows is I'm going to Japan. She hates me soooo much. I love teasing her about it for the last week. I'm so baka, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Melissa Higurashi, I'm 13 years old, and I live in New Jersey, in the United States. If Kagome is real I wonder if InuYasha is. I hope so! I have to go pack now, bai-bai!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
I only know a little Japanese so if I spell something wrong, please be nice?  
  
Review if you want to, I'll add what you want me to because I already wrote it. 


	2. Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha *Starts Crying* I hate my life!! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Family *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
I'm on the plane by myself. I'm surprised my parents even let me go by myself. I mean, they can just be soo over protective. You know how parents can be. I hate my mother; she made me get all dressy and nice to Japan. She made me wear a skirt. I HATE SKIRTS!!!! *Fire goes off in the background*. I'm so nervous; I can't wait to meet my sister and brother. Oh yeah, Sota's my little half brother; sorry I forgot to mention it. That's it of the Higurashi family that I'm related to, besides grandpa. So the dad I have always thought was my father, isn't my blood father. Everybody on my "fathers" side I'm not related to. It really sucks. I mean the girl I thought was my cousin, who is also my best friend (not Vicki), isn't my cousin. We are still best friends, and I'm still going to see my "dad" on the weekends. (A/N did that before I found out he wasn't my dad. Parents ain't together). My plane's landing, I gotta go, bai bai! *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# Same as last time, review if you wanna. (Sorry forgot to do one of these last time.) Glossary: Baka- stupid, idiot (from first chapter) Bai bai- bye bye 


	3. Meeting Family

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha *Sniff* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Family  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
I just met Kagome, she is soo cool!! Sota's like 100 tomes nicer than my little half brother Ryan. (He's 10, and soo annoying words can't describe him, mom half, not dad, Kagome and Sota dad half). He was surprised at how good I am at video games. I'm surprised, I usually suck, but his games are easy. Kagome said she was going to take me to Feudal Japan tomorrow, if InuYasha doesn't come to pick her up. INUYASHA'S REAL!!!!! When I heard her start talking 'bout him, I started dancing 'round. Everybody thought I was crazy. I still have butterflies in my stomach from her telling me that. Hobo, excuses me, Hojo, stopped by today. He is kinda cute, but he is soo boring and annoying. (A/N Hey that rhymed! I'm so corny.) he asked her out on a date and when she refused, he had the nerve to ask me. I almost slapped him, but I put my hands behind my back and calmly said, "No thank you." I gotta go, were going to the mall, bai bai! @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Same as last time, review if you wanna.  
  
Glossary: Bai bai- Bye bye 


	4. Meeting InuYasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *Starts crying.* My life sucks!!  
  
~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@~~@@  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting InuYasha!!  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
After we got home from the mall, it was almost 10 o'clock at night. We were both so tired; we went upstairs and went straight to bed. She let me sleep in the bed while she slept on the floor. Bouyo hopped up on the bed and slept with me. That made me miss my cat Nike. I'm so baka!! You are probably wondering how me and Kagome are talking. Well she is talking in the English that she knows, and teaching me Japanese. She started in the air port when I arrived, which was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon. So I'm talking the Japanese she is teaching me. At 10:30, I finally went to sleep. Around midnight I heard a noise above my head. I didn't pay any attention to it, thinking it was Bouyo. All of sudden I was lifted out of the bed, and shaken awake by strong hands. When the shaking stopped, and my eyes got used to the dark, they met golden eyes. All of a sudden I was thrown back on to the bed.  
  
"Holy che! You're Inuyasha!" I yelled.  
  
"You're not Kagome, and SHUT UP!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Duh," came from behind InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," I said before InuYasha got a chance to say anything.  
  
"It's all right". (A/N We are speaking English.)  
  
"I can't understand you, STOP!" he said. "Then how come you smell like her?"  
  
"To answer your question, because I'm wearing her t-shirt and I used her shampoo and other things when I took a shower."  
  
"Sorry", we both mumbled.  
  
"We'll speak in Japanese; Melissa can speak it real well. She's a fast learner," Kagome said. I blushed.  
  
"Who's Melissa?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Me and Kagome both fell anime style.  
  
"I am," I said.  
  
"She's my little half-sister." Kagome said.  
  
"You never told me you had a sister." InuYasha said.  
  
"That's because I never knew, I just found out like two days ago," Kagome said.  
  
"Can I pet your cute little ears?" I asked InuYasha out of no where. He started growling at me, I just stuck my tongue out at him. He almost ripped it off, but Kagome sit him before he could touch me. When the spell finally wore off I asked him again, "Can I pet your cute little ears?"  
  
"No", he said in a growl.  
  
I got down on my knees and started begging him, with a pout, and big puppy eyes.  
  
"pleeeeeeeeeeeez?" I begged.  
  
"No", I could tell I was pissing him off.  
  
"pleeeeeeeeeeeez?" now I was just doing it to annoy him.  
  
"No", he almost yelled  
  
This whole time, Kagome was laughing her head off.  
  
"It's not funny!" InuYasha growled  
  
"Yes *giggle* it *giggle* is" Kagome said in between laughs.  
  
"Kagome stop were really pissing him off, I don't think it's a good idea", I said in English.  
  
That threw InuYasha off the edge. "Stop talking that way, I can't understand you" He yelled (Japanese)  
  
"Sorry it slipped, oh and, SHUT UP! You'll wake up the whole house". I said in Japanese.  
  
"That's a good idea, on top of that I'm tired. Lets all go to sleep. InuYasha. You go outside. If my mom saw you in here all hell will break lose". Kagome said.  
  
"Hai" I said.  
  
I'm going back to sleep, Bai Bai!! ~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& Glossary Che-Shit Hai-Yes Bai bai- Bye bye  
  
Same as last time. 


	5. Leaving, and a Little Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!! *Starts crying*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 5: Leaving, and a Little Fighting  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
I just woke up. I'm in the room by myself. 'Kagome must already be up' I thought. I looked at the clock, its 11:00 a.m.  
  
"I slept really late", I said to no one.  
  
"Yes you did" came from behind me.  
  
I jumped when I heard that. I turned around, and InuYasha was standing in the doorway.  
  
"You scared me, don't ever do that again", I said to him.  
  
"Feh", was his only response.  
  
I just stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"You like to do that a lot, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Hai", I said, "Only when somebody pisses me off, or when I feel like pissing somebody off."  
  
I got up and started going downstairs, when I tripped, and landed on top of InuYasha! I was blushing the same color of his shirt. I'm such a klutz.  
  
"Sorry", I said. 'Why didn't he catch me, or was he just surprised? Oh well'  
  
"Good you're finally up, breakfast is ready. Me and InuYasha already ate", Kagome said. (A/N oops I forgot to mention we are both standing on opposites sides of the hallway).  
  
"Aiight", was my answer.  
  
I went downstairs, and ate the breakfast that Mrs. Higoshori made. It was pancakes. She makes really good pancakes. They are all fluffy and soft. After I ate breakfast I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I used Kagome's shampoo and other things, so now I smelled like her. I got dressed. I was wearing really big and baggy black pants with a blue tube top. (A/N wish I could wear tube tops *sniff*). It was a really hot day out. When I came downstairs I put my c.d. in the stereo, and started singing. I sat down on the couch and Bouyo jumped up on my lap, and I absent mindedly started petting him. He started purring, he is just so cute! InuYasha walked in and at first thought I was Kagome, because I smell like her. (A/N this isn't going to be the last time he thinks I'm Kagome).  
  
"Kagome lets go", he says to me.  
  
"I'm not Kagome, I'm Melissa", I said turning around and facing him. (A/N he's standing behind the couch, sorry).  
  
"Oh, where's Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"In the shower", I said to him.  
  
"Why do you keep thinking I'm her?" I asked. Bouyo jumped off, because I wasn't paying any attention to him.  
  
"Because you smell like her", he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, sorry that's my fault, but I don't have any shampoo or anything like that of my own", I said.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go", Kagome said at the door.  
  
"She ain't coming with us, is she?" InuYasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Hello, I'm right here", I said to him.  
  
"Do you want to, Melissa?" Kagome asked me.  
  
"Yea, of course, why wouldn't I?" Was me response to her.  
  
"All right, go empty your backpack, then put like a weeks worth of clothes in there, and anything you want to take, OK? Hurry up", Kagome said.  
  
"Aiight, be right back", I said, and stuck my tongue out at InuYasha. Basically saying, "I won, you lost, ha ha!' I didn't really say that, but that's what I meant.  
  
(A/N oops, I forgot to put what Kagome wearing, sorry. She's wearing a light blue skirt with a purple t-shirt).  
  
"All ready, let's go!" I said, coming down the stairs.  
  
InuYasha was mumbling, indicating he didn't want me to come.  
  
"Why does she have to come?" he asked Kagome.  
  
"Because she's my younger sister, I just met her, and I want to spend some time with her", she said to him.  
  
I was walking behind them listening to my music on my cd player.  
  
"Don't expect me to carry your stuff. I already carry Kagome's", he said to me.  
  
I just took off my headphones and went "Huh? sorry I didn't hear you."  
  
That pissed him off. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you wench!" he said to me.  
  
"What did you just call me?" I asked him.  
  
"You heard me, wench." He said to me crossing his arms across his chest with that know it all look on his face.  
  
That pissed me off. I went and punched him in the jaw as hard as I could (sorry but he deserved it) he jus smirked at me saying "you baka, do you really think that hurt me?" he asked.  
  
"No but this will", I said as I kneed him (don't worry it wasn't too hard just to let him know I'm not afraid of him, and that I cant hurt him if I want to).  
  
He fell on the ground with swirly eyes going "ouch ouch ouch" and grabbing himself. I just rolled my eyes and walked over him.  
  
I bent down and went "Oh you never answered my question. What did you say to me?"  
  
This really pissed him off even more. He jumped up and started chasing me. I screamed and ran into the house, and closed the door. I ran upstairs into Kagomes room, and closed and locked her door and windows.  
  
"Let me in!" He yelled at me. (A/N sorry Kagome's mom went out to the store with Grandpa, and Sota's over a friends house).  
  
"No" I shouted back laughing my head off.  
  
"Yes wench" he yelled.  
  
"That ain't gonna work, I've dealt with worse", I yelled at him.  
  
"Stop guys, and let's go. Melissa open the door", Kagome said.  
  
"Aiight!" I said opening the door.  
  
"I got you and you can't get me back." I said to InuYasha teasing him.  
  
This pissed him off even more than he already was. (A/N sorry for making him so mad. I just think he looks cute when he's mad). He chased me downstairs to the well house. I turned around which he didn't expect at all, ran back into the house, found Kagome, and hid behind her.  
  
"Kagome MOVE!!!!" he yelled at her.  
  
"No, sit", she said "both of you stop it. Melissa stop annoying him. InuYasha, control your anger."  
  
"Why? Its fun? I asked Kagome.  
  
"Wench! You think annoying me is fun! InuYasha said to me  
  
"Duh! Why wouldn't it be I love to annoy people when I'm hyper" I said. "And you can't hurt me, because I'm Kagomes little sister. So HAHAHA!"  
  
That pissed him off so much. He started growling, and his fingers started twitching towards the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Holy Shit! Kagome HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs  
  
InuYasha stop growling and covered his ears  
  
"Wench shut up! That hurts!" InuYasha said to me.  
  
"Oh really?" I said and started screaming as loud as I could  
  
InuYasha collapsed to the ground, and started twitching.  
  
"Melissa stop! You're hurting him!" Kagome screamed over top of me.  
  
"Alright. It's starting to hurt my throat", I said.  
  
"You're throat! YOU'RE THROAT?!? I'M GOING TO RIP IT OUT!" he said to me. Or more like screamed.  
  
I started screaming again. "I'll only stop if you let me pet your cute little ears!"  
  
"Anything to make you SHUT UP!"  
  
I squealed with delight, reached up, he leaned down, and I started petting his ears. They are so soft and he started purring. I thought 'Ha Vikki I get to pet InuYashas ears and you don't.'  
  
"Kagome get my camera out of my backpack. Take a picture so I have proof that I have pet his ears" I said.  
  
"What? NO!" He said.  
  
"I'll start screaming again" I said.  
  
"Okay, just don't scream", he growled\purred.  
  
"Smile you two", Kagome said.  
  
Me and InuYasha didn't have a problem doing that since we were both enjoying ourselves. I didn't stop after Kagome took the picture, and InuYasha just started purring louder. If anybody walked by, they would have thought we were crazy. Kagome laughing her head off at us, and both of us sitting on the ground, me petting him and him purring. I stopped even though I didn't want to because my hand started hurting me.  
  
"Finally", he said as if he could care less that he just enjoyed himself.  
  
"Oh, so you never want your ears petted again?" me and Kagome asked at the same time.  
  
"No, its just, we have to go look for jewel shards", InuYasha said.  
  
"Oh", I said. "So I have your permission to come, Lord InuYasha?" I asked, bowing at him.  
  
He started growling at me.  
  
"Whatever", was his response.  
  
I just stuck me tongue out at him after I stood up. We started walking to the well again. We jumped into the well. I had to hold Kagome's hand, so I wouldn't get lost in the portal thingy. I have to go, bai bai!  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Same as every other chapter.  
  
Glossary Hai-Yes Baka- Stupid, idiot Bai bai-Bye bye 


	6. Going to Sengoku Jidai

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha or anybody else *Starts crying*  
  
@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!  
  
Chapter 6: Going to Sengoku-jidai  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
When we landed, I was so dizzy I felt like I was about to throw up. InuYasha put Kagome on his back and jumped out.  
  
"Hey! No fair! What 'bout me?" I asked, still in the well.  
  
"What ain't no fair?" InuYasha asked down the well.  
  
"You leaving me down hare!" I shouted up.  
  
"Climb up", he said.  
  
"Kagome!" I yelled.  
  
"InuYasha help her out or I'll.." She threatened.  
  
"All right, all right, I get it", he said.  
  
"Move", I said to them.  
  
"Why?" they both asked.  
  
"'Cause I don't wanna hit you", I said, as I tossed up my backpack.  
  
"Ow!" guess who?  
  
"I told you to move, baka!" I shouted.  
  
"What did you just call me? Wench!" he said.  
  
I just started screaming, and Kagome started sitting him. In between those I climbed out of the well. I was so tired after that. (A/N Use your heads why. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, and if you watch InuYasha, you know how deep that well is). After InuYasha recovered from that bit of torture, we started walking towards Lady Kaede's hut. Bai bai!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Glossary Baka-stupid, idiot Bai bai-bye bye 


	7. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang. WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Starts crying*  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+  
  
Chapter 7: Meeting the Gang  
  
**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**  
  
After we left Lady Keade's hut, finding out the rest of the gang had left yesterday to the North, hearing 'bout rumors. We started walking the way. Me and InuYasha were deep in an argument 'bout something stupid.  
  
"You are a yokai!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Am NOT!" I yelled.  
  
"Then why do you smell so kuoso much like one!" he yelled.  
  
"I have no idea!" I yelled back.  
  
"Well ya gotta be!" he shouted.  
  
"Well I ain't! You thought I was Kagome last night, so you could be wrong", I said.  
  
"Yea, and the first time we met, you thought I was Kikyo", Kagome said.  
  
"Feh", was all InuYasha did. I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me like he wanted to rip my head off. I just gave him an innocent smile. He growled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him again.  
  
"What were we arguing 'bout again?" I asked him.  
  
"What! You little wench! You forgot already!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at me! I have a short term memory!" I yelled at him.  
  
"I was saying you were a yokai", he said, his eye twitching.  
  
"Oh yeah. Oh, I am not! And I'm not a wench, baka!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
"Why you little!" he said, starting to chase me.  
  
"Kagome, HELP!" I screamed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sit boy", Kagome said casually.  
  
InuYasha went head first to the ground, mumbling things like "stupid wenches", you know, the usual. When the spell wore off, he saw me standing in front of him, laughing my head of.  
  
"Wench, don't laugh at me!" he said.  
  
"Baka, I have a name, Melissa. Oh and I'll laugh at you if I wanna. And I'm not a wench!" I said to him.  
  
"Yea, I have a name too, InuYasha. And I'm not baka!" he said.  
  
"I know, I've used it, and yes you are baka", I said.  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are to"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are to"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are to"  
  
"Oh, shut up! You two are getting on my nerves", guess who?  
  
We stopped, but I did stick my tongue out at them. We continued walking. When the sun started to set, we finally met up with the other three. As soon as Miroku saw me, well ya know.  
  
"Hello, lovely lady. Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked me.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" I asked. I had been listening to my c.d.  
  
"Will you bear me a son?" he asked me again, this time groping me.  
  
"You HENTAI! I'M THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! YOU HAVE TO BE CRAZY TO THINK I'D EVER SAY YES! AND DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, OR I'LL PERSONALY MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T REPRODUCE!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Uh-huh" was all he could say.  
  
"Go Melissa. Go Melissa. Go, go, go!" Kagome and Sango were cheering me on.  
  
I was so red in the face; I was the color of InuYasha's kimono.  
  
"I don't think he'll bother you anymore", Shippo said.  
  
"You can never be to sure with that hentai", said InuYasha.  
  
"Sorry, everybody, this is my little half sister, Melissa", Kagome introduced me.  
  
"Huh, oh, hey everybody", I said, coming out of a daze.  
  
"Melissa, this is Shippo, Sango, and that hentai is Miroku", Kagome said.  
  
"Hey", they all said.  
  
"Miroku, don't touch her, or I'll help her", said Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, I learned my lesson", Miroku said.  
  
"Just don't touch me!" I said.  
  
"Would ya'll just shut up, and go to sleep!!" InuYasha almost yelled.  
  
"Aiight, I'm tired anyways", I said.  
  
"Same here", said everybody else.  
  
Bai bai! Going to sleep now.  
  
{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}  
  
Glossary Yokai-demon Kuoso-damn Hentai-pervert Bai bai-bye bye  
  
Same as everything else. 


	8. Kiddnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Leave me to mope.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 8: Kidnapping  
  
$$  
  
InuYasha woke everyone up (you probably know 'cause of the sun). Everybody had to wake me up, because I sleep like a rock. Not even InuYasha screaming in my ear would do it. Finally they decided to dump me in the lake. That actually worked. I started screaming though.  
  
"Don't you ever. I repeat, don't you ever do that to me again!!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Whose idea was it?" I asked, soaking wet. Luckily I was wearing a bathing suit underneath. Everybody pointed to InuYasha. I started screaming just to hurt his ears.  
  
"Shut up wench!!" he yelled.  
  
"No baka!!" I yelled, and continued screaming.  
  
"What's up with your hair? There's purple in it" said Sango.  
  
"Yeah she does have purple highlights, and her ears are slightly pointed. How'd you do that? I didn't see it yesterday" said Kagome.  
  
"I do? I don't know," I said.  
  
"Yeah. And she really smells like youkai" Inuyasha said, recovering from my torture.  
  
"I am not a YOUKAI!!" I yelled.  
  
"Then why is it so kouso strong today?" he asked/yelled.  
  
"I have no idea!" I yelled back.  
  
"Stop it you two! I think we should go back and visit Kaede" said Kagome.  
  
"What and waste more time that should be used looking for Jewel Shards!" InuYasha said.  
  
"I would really like to see what's up with my little sis, if you don't mind" Kagome said.  
  
Me and Shippo were having a staring contest then.  
  
"Ha, you blinked!" I said  
  
"No fair! Rematch" Shippo demanded. "Oh yeah before I forget Kagome she has purple specks in her eyes. Their really small and you've got to concentrate to see them."  
  
"Okay that's it were going to Kaede." Kagome said.  
  
"No need to my lady" said something really small on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh hello Myoga" said Kagome "Why not?"  
  
"Well because InuYasha is right. Or slightly" He said. "Umm, excuse me miss, but what is your name?" he asked me.  
  
"Melissa" I said.  
  
"Oh thank you" He said.  
  
"No problem" I said.  
  
"Lady Melissa has Yokai blood in her. But very little, but just enough for a fellow Yokai, or Henyou to sense." Explained Myoga.  
  
"I do?" I asked.  
  
"How come I'm not transforming then?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, you have different moms right? Then maybe her mom has Yokai blood in her" explained InuYasha.  
  
"Oh" everybody but InuYasha and Myoga said.  
  
"I would be very surprised if the blood advances further than what it already has" said Myoga.  
  
"Ha! I was right! You do have Yokai in you!" InuYasha was teasing me.  
  
"Shut up before I start screaming and hurt you!" I said.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes" I started screaming.  
  
He jumped, pinned me on the ground and covered my mouth.  
  
"That's it. Next time you start screaming, I'll rip your throat out!" He yelled in my face.  
  
I went and kneed him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should never jump on a woman when their mad. Its not the right way you should tell them your true feelings," Miroku said. Leave it to him to turn into something perverted.  
  
"Hentai, Shut up or you'll be next!" I screamed.  
  
"Sis, calm down, you're crying" Kagome said. I had no clue I was crying.  
  
"I've had enough with all of you! I'm going back to my time! No one follow me!" I screamed, balling. I started running into the woods, the wrong way.  
  
"InuYasha go after her before she gets hurt!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Good Riddance" was all he said.  
  
"InuYasha sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!" she screamed. InuYasha won't be able to move for about an hour.  
  
My P.O.V.   
  
I was running as fast as I could having no clue where I was going. Crying was only blurring my vision.  
  
"If they come after me, I'll scream until they all go deaf" I said.  
  
Thinking of revenge, running, and crying are not a good combination. I wasn't looking at where I was going and before I knew it I had run into someone.  
  
"Kagome you found me instead of me finding you. I was going to rescue you from dog turd, but it seems like you finally want me." Guess who?  
  
"Baka, I ain't Kagome!" I said" and if you don't let me go I'll hurt you!"  
  
"You're not Kagome? Then why do you smell like.wait you do smell different." Koga said.  
  
"I'm her younger, half sister, Melissa." I said.  
  
"Sister? I could use you to get Kagome to come to me" Koga thought out loud.  
  
"Buddy, I don't think so, now let go of me!" I screamed.  
  
"No, I'll do what I want." He said.  
  
"Kagome help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
everybody else  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It sounded like Melissa" Shippo said.  
  
"Koga is around somewhere" InuYasha said, and started growling.  
  
"Koga, and Melissa is out there! Let's go!" Kagome said.  
  
"As long as he don't come here it aint my problem." InuYasha said.  
  
"Yeah, but Melissa is my responsibility, and I can't get her without your help" Kagome said, almost crying.  
  
"Kagome don't cry, please" InuYasha said.  
  
"Then will you help me get her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, anything so you don't cry" InuYasha said.  
  
"All right follow Koga's scent." Kagome said.  
  
"Why me? Why me?" InuYasha mumbled.  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" I repeated" over and over. He had me over his shoulder and I was pounding on his back.  
  
"Don't make me bite you!" I said.  
  
"Ha! Like you can hurt me" He said.  
  
"Oh? So you can't sense it? Ha! InuYasha is stronger than you!" I said.  
  
"What! Dog turd, stronger than me?" Koga said  
  
"Yeah, he sensed the Yokai blood in me before it even started surfacing. And last night was when it started" I said. "So I got fangs and if I bite you hard enough I can hurt you."  
  
'I hope' I thought.  
  
"Well, here we are" Koga said. We were at his den.  
  
"Oh!" I said, surprised. It was a little hut/cottage thing. It was real nice.  
  
"What you expect, a cave?" He asked, joking.  
  
"Yeah actually I was." I said.  
  
"Well I'm putting you down now, but I'm going to have to tie you, so you don't escape" he said.  
  
I just stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"You should have more respect for someone that has more power than you" He said.  
  
"I don't gotta respect no one that I don't want to. And I can hurt you if I want to" I said.  
  
"Oh, like how?" He asked. I just looked down.  
  
"You wouldn't" He said.  
  
"Easily, if I wanna" I said.  
  
"What a horrible host I am. My name is Koga, and you are?" He said.  
  
I just shook my head.  
  
"You are so dense. I already told you remember?" I said.  
  
"You wench!" He said.  
  
"Answer my question baka! Do you remember or not?" I said.  
  
"Answer mine!" He yelled.  
  
"Kouso you don't have to yell" I said. "It's Melissa"  
  
"Good. Guards tie and gag her." He said.  
  
"What gag, why?" I said.  
  
"So I don't have to hear you're annoying voice and you don't scream" He said.  
  
I started growling at him. I stopped, I was so surprised.  
  
"I can growl? I can growl! Sweet!" I said.  
  
"Guards, shut her up!" Koga ordered.  
  
"Touch me, and die!" I said, standing.  
  
"How could you?" asked guard 2.  
  
"Ha! Like we're afraid of you!" Guard 1 said.  
  
"Easily. What the." I said scratching my ear.  
  
"It itches so bad and wont stop" I said. "It's furry!"  
  
My hand went all over my ear.  
  
"Its really pointy and they are higher than they should be." I said.  
  
"Her eyes! Lord Koga, their turning purple!" Said guard1.  
  
"Her hair is blonde." Said guard 2.  
  
I passed my tongue over my teeth.  
  
"OW!" I said surprised. I tasted blood. "Yuck" I spit it out.  
  
Koga came behind me and knocked me unconscious. Bai bai!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Glossary:  
  
Baka- Stupid, idiot Yokai-Demon Henyou-Half demon Kouso-Damn Bai bai- Bye bye   
  
Review if you want more! 


End file.
